Her Downfall
by FanfictionForUs
Summary: This wasn't your everyday kishin egg. No... this one was to strong to just be a normal kishin egg. Even for 2-star meisters and weapons. For Maka and I, this was no where near normal. But Maka never gives up no matter what anyone, no matter what I have to say about it. She had to beat this. She wanted to be stronger and this was her way of doing it. This was her downfall.


**Hey guys this is my first one shot. I thought of this a month ago and cried. I was bored and typed it up today. Again: cried. Lol it was a really cute and sad idea but when I typed it wasn't as sad. And then I re-read it ;_; I am an idiot. Haha but it is one of the longest dtories I have done without the AN at the top and bottom. The whole story is 2,518 words! Lol anyway some AN worth news!**

**My story "Come Back, Stay With, & Be Mine Forever" is being worked on so I might haave it ready soon. Also, I have my other story "Finding" paused till I finish CBSWBMF. Unless the chapters get longer than 10 or 15. So keep an eye out. Also, I have 4 new ideas that I have a poll for. I want you to vote for your favorite and that will be the order they come in when I am finished with the others. You can view their summaries on my profile and then vote for your fav an the poll _above_ my profile. Lol **

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the kishin egg and the plot!**

* * *

This wasn't your everyday kishin egg. No... this one was to strong to just be a normal kishin egg. Even for 2-star meisters and weapons. For Maka and I, this was no where near normal. But Maka never gives up no matter what anyone, no matter what _I _have to say about it. She had to beat this. She wanted to be stronger and this was her way of doing it.

But for Maka her one way of being stronger, was her downfall.

At the begging everything was going pretty normal. Maka and I were walking through the town searching for the kishin egg's wavelength. We had been at it for a while now. Maybe, 2 or 3 hours worth of looking. I was starting to become doubtful that we would _ever_ find that thing. But then I felt something move behind me. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. And that's when the _real_ battle began.

She held out her hand, instructing me to transform. And I did as we always do. I jumped in the air, feeling the tingle of the transformation, and landed in her hand as a scythe. The tip of my blade curved inward a little, the blunt spikes on the top stuck out in all directions, and the gold plates on the blade and around the centre eye piece sparkled in the moon light.

Her hands were wrapped securely around the snath as she lightly twirling me around. Her ash-blonde hair was blowing around as much as it could in those pigtails. Her emerald eyes were so bright with fire that the were visible even from behind her fringes. She looked alive at that moment. But... nothing lasts forever.

They kishin egg came out of the shadows. It was ready to kill. I could sense it's soul through Maka's "Soul Perception". Its soul was full of blood lust and hatred towards everything. Its pitch black eyes showed no emotion other than hate. The egg's back was bent as if ready to pounce. And it's claws... those horrid, _horrid_ claws! They were as pointed and, if possible, longer than its bloody fangs that stuck out at least a foot from its jaws. It looked like it could have been an evil twin of Jack the Ripper.

As if on instinct, I asked if Maka was ready. She, of course, gave me a smirk and said one word that will stain my ears. Always.

And with that, the fight began. The creature charged us. Baring its large fangs and raising its over sized claws. It tried to go for a blow at Maka's feet, but as it got closer, I warned her to guard. She stuck my blade out at the monsters claws and was pushed back about 3 feet. But she ran right at the monster with me raised. She attempted to cut it, but it grabbed me with its massive fangs. Flinging me and Maka over its shoulder and into a wall.

I was unaffected really and Maka was fine as well. She jumped to her feet and was about to charge the kishin egg when it vanished into the shadows like before. But Maka used me to further her "Soul Perception" ability and found the creature easily. She cut through the shadowed area where it was hiding, earning an ear splitting scream to illuminate the surroundings.

But it wasn't over. It was far from over.

The egg charged out with one of its huge claws behind it's back and the right holding a gushing wound on its side. Maka was about to be struck when I told her to stick the blade into its wound. She complied and swung me through the creatures claws, and into the opened wound. She shouted "Witch Hunter" and my blade maximized. Completely cutting off the right claw that was holding the wound and making the gash even more massive.

We thought it was screaming but when it looked our way, the corners of its mouth were pulled up. _It's laughing at us?!_ I remember thinking to myself. Neglecting the fact Maka could hear. She tensed and seemed to be a little shaky. I told her to breath, that we were going to do this and when we got home I would make the dinner. She relaxed and gave a giggle. Saying it was my night anyway. But it wouldn't matter. That was a lie. I had just lied to her. To _Maka_.

She picked me up and spun me around above her head. She brought me down with a battle cry. She charged at the same time the egg charged. I was watching it's hand and other body parts that could be deadly to Maka. I saw it was pulling its arm back so it could strike. It looked as if it was going for her feet again, so I told her to block. She did, but then the creature relocated the blow. The stomach.

I informed Maka, but it was to late to pull up and guard her middle with the blade. So she used my snath to block. It worked for the most part. The tips of his left hand claws grazed her right. She was cut but not to deep. She let out a small hiss as the egg pulled the claws out of her wounds. She took the opportunity to strike by kicking the blunt spikes and causing the blade to penetrate the kishin egg's chest. But it used its hand to push it out before it could go all the way it.

Once it had stopped the blade, it pulled back and slapped Maka to the left side. Causing wounds to the good side of her body. She landed against the wall with a loud and eerie thud. This was followed by the kishin egg's footsteps as it neared my meister. I was about to transform and block her, but she told me to stay aq scythe until it ended. She stood up and prepared to fight agan.

The egg did the same and I knew where it was going for. Her chest. I told Maka and she nodded in reply. She held the blade of the scythe out as if guarding, but when the egg neared, she slashed. Cutting off a few claws. It screamed and jumped back 3 times, making it at least 20 feet away from us. Maka charged head on. Not thinking. I was yelling for her to stop, for her to think this through. But she was screaming "I will get stronger! I must get stronger! I can't let anyone get hurt! I can't let Soul get hurt!" If she would listen, she would have heard that I wasn't as strong as her. She was above me on strength level. But Maka... getting stonger... It's her downfall.

She raised me above her head just as the egg shot its claws out.

Splat. That's what her blood hitting the concrete sounded like. Drip. Drop. I couldn't take it. She couldn't move. I changed and as I was in the air, turned my arm and struck it on its weak side. And out comes the egg. The blades called claws that were in my meister, no longer there. Letting the blood move again. Letting her blood. Slit-slat. Drip-drop. On the concrete once more. Those are all I heard as I stared wide-eyed at the trembling girl holding her stomach.

I screamed her name. And as sh looked at me, she fell. The last sound from the concrete. Thud.

I ran to her. I picked her up. Begging that she stay awake, that she be okay. The conversation I will never forget. It's burned into my memory.

_"M-Maka!" I screamed as I ran to the fallen girl. Blood surrounded her form. She looked up at me. Trying to move but couldn't._

_"S-so-Soul... Did you g-get it?" She asked. Tears falling from her eyes. Pain and sadness in her semi-lifeless green orbs. I nodded and adorned a slight smile as tears ran down my cheeks. She looked slight confused. "I-if you g-got it," she coughed up blood, ", then w-why are you crying?" She asked. I can't believe she doesn't know. I love her. I need her. She can't leave me!_

_I looked down, covering my eyes with my fringes. "B-because... you are hit bad... I-I need you to stay awake. Okay? Help is on there way." I said as she raised her hand to cup my cheek. She pulled me down and kissed me. I kissed back, no hesitation. I love her to much to._

_She pulled away and looked in my eyes. Her, supposed to be lifeless eyes, sparkled more now than I have ever seen. "Soul. I love you." I knew where she was going. I didn't want her tot give me the I'm-not-going-to-make-it speech. _

_"Maka. You're going to be fine! Help is almost here! Just-just stay with me. Please? I ne-need you. Maka. I can't go on with out you. I love you too much to let you go. Not now. Not like this!" I said, letting the tears flow freely. She only gave a weak smile._

_She took my hand in hers. She moved my hand over my heart. "Soul. E-ever after I d-die, I w-will be with you. But r-right now, I am t-tired, Soul. B-but I can't g-go without you saying goodbye. C-can y-you say it? For me? J-just this once?" She asked as tears started to roll down her blood stained cheeks and into her blood soaked hair. I stared at her in horror and dismay._

_I shook my head as fast as I could. Giving out a loud sob as I looked down at her darkening eyes. If help doesn't get here quick... No. Don't think like that, Soul! "Maka. Y-you're not going anywhere! I-I don't allow it! I won't say it! I can't go on without you! Maka I l-love you! Don't leave me! lease?!" I said as she placed her hand on the back of my neck. She pulled me down and kissed me again. But I stayed there. I couldn't let her go._

_When I pulled away, I saw she was getting to weak. She was bleeding to bad. I took off my jacket an wrapped it around her form. She winced, but I took it as a sign she was still alive and feeling. "S-soul..." She spoke up as I finished tying the jacket. I looked at her. Her eyes were pleading. "So-Soul... I am so tired. P-please say goodbye. I-I c-can't going knowing yo-you didn't. Ple-please, Soul. I am so tired." She said as more tears stained her cheeks. Some mine._

_I couldn't. I wouldn't. But Maka... I know there is little possibility that she will make it. But... I can't last longer. I don't want her to go without me saying goodbye. I looked up at her eyes. The light shrinking. "M-Maka... I love you. I will never love anyone ever more than you. I am in love with you, I don't just love you. When you die I die, too." I said looking down at my hands. Her blood. I looked up into her eyes again. Her light is still there. But just barely. "Maka." I spoke a little less shaky. "I love you. G-go-goodbye." I said and as I did, she smiled._

_Her grip on my hand was released and the light in her eyes was almost out. She looked at me, smiling still. "I love you, too, Soul." And with that, she was gone._

_I looked at her still, lifeless body. I screamed and cried. "Maka! Maka! I love you! Come back to me! MAKA!" Was all I said. And not even a minute after, help shows. I set Maka's head on the ground gently, and got up. I turned to the ambulance and friends that had shown up. I turned my arms into scythes and nearly killed someone and the car they showed up in. Eventually, I broke-down. My arms back to normal, I grabbed my hair. I screamed and cried. No one said anything, but all my friends joined in after looking t Maka. _

I remember it like it was yesterday. Even though it was about a month ago. I can't take being away from her. I can't stand knowing she's not there to laugh when I fall and then help me. Shake off the memory and look in the mirror. My eyes are red and puff from crying all month. I have a slight morning shadow from not shaving. Then I look at my hand. I turn it into a scythe. I look up at the mirror, not wanting to see what I am about to do to myself knowing Maka wouldn't like it. Just as I place my scythe arm on my wrist, I feel a hand. I look to my side to see who stopped me. I am surprised to fin it's... Maka!

I turn my arm back and stare wide-eyed at her. "Ma-Maka..." I say as tears prick at my eyes once again today. She looks disappointed and sad. "Soul. Why? Why kill yourself?" She asks. And I don't know what to say. Because I miss you. Because I want you back. What? She shakes her head and looks at her hand. I look to, only to find a box.

"What's in that?" I ask as she looks up, startled that I spoke up. She smiles and takes my hand. She opens the box and there is a ring. She places the ring in my hand. I take it and read what's on it. _'Soul, I love you and will be with you. Forever and Always, Maka.'_ I begin to cry once more. She hugs me and I am surprised since she is a ghost. But I hug her back anyway. "Soul, don't cry anymore. Don't hurt yourself anymore. For me? Please?" She asks. I nod and smile through the tears that are steadily falling from my eyes.

I say the one word that should be her ready-to-go trademark. "Always."

* * *

**Sorry if you cried! I hope you liked it though! And either way tell me and favorite it if you liked! I really like the idea and I hate fanfictions where one of my favs die! But I thought this was a cute story. So I typed it after I thought of it. Also, I am repeating my AN news! (Anything I repeat at the bottom, will be in the middle JSYK!)**

**My story "Come Back, Stay With, & Be Mine Forever" is being worked on so I might haave it ready soon. Also, I have my other story "Finding" paused till I finish CBSWBMF. Unless the chapters get longer than 10 or 15. So keep an eye out. **

**Also, I have 4 new ideas that I have a poll for. I want you to vote for your favorite and that will be the order they come in when I am finished with the others. You can view their summaries on my profile and then vote for your fav an the poll _above_ my profile. Lol **

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


End file.
